User blog:PKAGuil/Guil's Top 15 Dark Monsters List - Summer 2019
Hey guys, I'm here with a Top 15 Dark Monsters List, where I literally do what the title says. But before I get into the Top 15, I have some Honorable Mentions (these are in no particular order) ' Honorable Mention 1 - Dusk Aura ' If we deleted Mercy from Overwatch and replaced her with Dusk Aura we would never hear Genji bitching about how He N e E dS h E A lI nG. Yeah Dusk Aura just heals, like, a lot. ' Honorable Mention 2 - Zorgon ' Zorgon is basically Shademoon 2.0 except he doesn't have all the Extra Turns that made Shademoon so good, sure Zorgon does have one Extra Turn Skill but he's not like Shademoon where you can combo his Stamina Recovery + Spirit Hater + Extra Turn into his AoE Guard Down + Extra Turn into his AoE Stun, then use his Evasion Skill and repeat. Zorgon requires a lot more effort to set up and is a lot more prone to being shut down before he can finish setting up. Zorgon could easily be Top 10 if he had more Extra Turns but he just doesn't, he's just Black Market Shademoon but with AoE Hack instead of AoE Stun. Zorgon also needs to be Ranked to unlock his full potential due to his Evolving Trait. ' Honorable Mention 3 - Krampus ' Krampus is surprisingly decent, he has 3531 Speed (the same as Jasastur) and an AoE Freeze, something not many Dark Monsters can say they're immune to. Other than that though he's pretty lackluster in terms of skills, but AoE Freeze is still very noteworthy for a Dark Monster. ' Honorable Mention 4 - Soul Hugger ' Soul Hugger is... Wack... To say the least, even on his release I wasn't sure if he was Top 5 or would completely miss out on a Top 10. As it turns out he's the worst Elite for a reason, all he really is is a Self Sustaining Attacker, though he has no way of buffing his Damage other than Spirit Hater, but against Non-Spirits his damage output is quite lacking. Even then, Shademoon outclasses him as an Anti-Spirit Attacker. He was really close to making the list though, so you can count him as the unofficial number 16. Anyways, with the Honorable Mentions out of the way, let's get onto the actual list, shall we? ' Number 15 - Ixofex ' Ixofex is one hell of a Monster, he has some nice Stats, a nice Trait and hell he even an AoE Possession despite being an Attacker. Though he can apply Double Damage, it only gives Double Healing on top of it and no protection to anything and not even Precision and his Skills are pretty lackluster, so that hinders him from climbing any higher up the List. ' Number 14 - Montauk Creature ' Montauk Creature, like Krampus, contains an interesting form of Deny for a Dark Monster, in her case, Stun, there are very few Monsters immune to Stun in the Dark Element, however, outside of it Stun is arguably one of the weakest forms of denial as so many Monsters are immune to it. Montauk Creature also boasts a Speed of 3498, which is pretty nice, she also has an AoE Blind and even a Single CDA! All in all, Montauk Creature is pretty solid for a Dark Denier. ' Number 13 - Samael the Disease Spreader ' Disease Spreader may not be Fever Scatterer and Disease Spreader may not be Plague Carrier, but he's still a damn good Monster, he still has many of the Skills that make FS and PC so great (Unholy Ressurrect, Pestilence, Pain Scourge and even the underrated Death Moratorium). Though he may not have a 0 Stamina Turn Transfer that applies Damage Boost and Precision like Plague Carrier or apply Double Damage like Fever Scatterer's, Samael Servant still recovers all Stamina from one of his allies, which is better than Necro's TT rofl. The only thing holding Disease Spreader back are his Stats, 3465 Power is pretty low, though DS isn't an Attacker so that's okay, 34985 isn't a bad Life Stat, it's just about average, most new Monsters have a Life Stat higher than 33-34k nowadays. His 3454 Speed is pretty mediocre as well. Overall, Disease Spreader could be higher if he had competent Stats for today's metagame. ' Number 12 - Hirondeleor ' Hirondeleor to this day is one of the most underrated Monsters in the game, he has some pretty nice Stats, 3553 Power is quite strong, 30k Life on an Attacker isn't too bad and the Speed, though lacking, isn't detrimental as Hirondeleor is an Attacker. He has a 40 Damage Special based AoE Bleed and a 45 Damage Dark based AoE Nightmares, given the fact that Hirondeleor's Relic Slots are Double Sword, this is actually very good, as Hirondeleor can do a lot with those Swords, mainly with his Bleed, though he can do shit with Nightmares as well. He can also give himself Double Damage and Precision, though not exactly the best set up skill as he doesn't give himself Evasion to protect himself or an Extra Turn, it's a decent choice none the less, if you want some high damaging Single Target Skills for Dodge Area, Adductor Mandibulae is a 65 Damage Special based Skill (meaning it doesn't get resisted by Helgudin) which also applies Bleed. Deep Cold Waters is a skill that gives him Damage Boost and Freeze Immunity, which is always quite handy. ' Number 11 - Countess Flawless ' In short, Countess is a dollar store Pierceid, that's pretty much it, nothing else to say, nex- jk I'll actually talk about her for a bit. Countess has 3575 Speed and an AoE Possession, however, being the fastest Monster with an AoE Denial Skill at the time, SP had to balance her out somehow by giving herself a 3-turn Death Cooldown after using the skill, though that can be remedied with NER. What makes her so low? Well, it's just that, she needs an NER user or a team that can destroy the enemy team quickly. Not only that but her skills are very uninpressive as well. ' Number 10 - Nishant's Bodyguard ' Nishant's BG is quite a nice Monster, she has 3498 Speed and an AoE Evasion, an AoE Dark Weakness + Dmg Reduction (which can pair up really well with a Dark Attacker... or Jakugan kappa) and an AoE Possession Immunity + Double Damage Skill. Other than that though she's pretty lacking, her Power is hilariously weak even for a Supporter (3146 lmao), her Life is pretty low too (a measly 27445) and her skills aren't exactly the best, plus, PER is everywhere and that can remove Evasion. However, Nishant's BG is still a pretty solid Monster despite her drawbacks. ' Number 9 - Undertaker ' Undertaker is an interesting fellow, he is a Tank without Taunt, however, due to him having a Resurrection skill (No Rest for the Wicked), he doesn't need Taunt, he just needs to outlast his teammates and revive them if necessary, to do that, he has a Skill that gives Double Damage, Stun Immunity and heals himself by 30%, Stun Immunity is really good as Undertaker is already Immune to Possession, making him immune to two forms of Denial, he also has a Self NER + 50% Heal Skill, a 40 Damage AoE Daze + Nightmares (which is alright all things considered, as it only has 2 CD, compared to most other 40-45 Damage AoEs with added effects who have 3 or even 4 CD) and a Single Stun Skill. All of this makes him a very good choice in the meta. ' Number 8 - Jasastur ' Kyrem please don't stop J A Z Z T I M E, this isn't a meme list wait nonono Kyrem DON'T DO IT- fuck. KYREM TOLD ME THAT JAZZ TIME WILL NEVER STOP HELL YEAH - Anyways, Jazzy is still an amazing Monster, it's just that Dark has too many amazing Monsters. 3531 Speed, AoE Possession and AoE Dark, Possession and Nightmares Immunity are all pretty nice. Jasastur also has a Single Mega Possession and a skill called The Crawling Chaos, which costs ZERO Stamina, applies Stamina Leak to all enemies, drains 50% of their Stamina and recovers 50% of Jazzy's team's Stamina, meaning he has amazing synergy with Monsters like Zimnyaya, Flamerion and Talos, who all have really high Stamina costs. J A Z Z good, it's just that Dark as a whole is gooder. F ' Number 7 - Warspellz ' This is probably the most controversial Monster on the entire list, but hear me out, 3542 Speed, 38k Life and AoE 2-turn Evasion, sure you have a 50% chance of committing seppuku afterwards, but firstly: both of Warspellz's allies still get 2-TURN EVASION and secondly: Uriel Essence huehuehue. He also has a 0 Stamina 0 CD skill that applies Anticipation to one ally, a 50% Damage Protection Skill and a 1 CD AoE PER and Triple Damage + 1-turn Death Cooldown to one ally, though it gives Warspellz an extra turn, so he's free to do whatever the hell else he wants afterwards. Though PER may be absolutely everywhere in this meta (heck, even Warspellz has one himself as previously mentioned rofl), you can't deny that AoE 2-turn Evasion is absolutely amazing, nevermind the rest of Warspellz's kit, which makes him quite tricky to fight (unless he dies from The Great EvasiOrc and you don't have Uriel Essence or a rezzer, or are fighting like Zeighar, you win some you lose some I guess :v). 1v1 me h a t e r s, you can't handle the B I G B R A I N T I M E . Also Yoshijr, I liked the way you thought when you put Warspellz at number 3, but even the most biased braincell of mine can agree that Warspellz is only at best 6th. ' Number 6 - Warmaster Necromancer ' Now don't get me wrong, Necromancer is an amazing Monster, he has some really good skills, a single rezz with Turn Transfer, a 0 CD Self NER + Extra Turn, and even an AoE Rezz! His Trait is also amazing (as to be expected from a Warmaster). However, I'm mostly gonna be shitting on him, Necro is one of the weakest WMs (imo 2nd-4th worst) and for very good reason, he is the second weakest WM when Unranked and when Ranked, why not just get Ranked Sherezar/Thalassa? Or literally any other Ranked WM that isn't Zahra or Elvira? His Level 105 Skill is Turn Transfer, what's the catch? IT DOES FUCK ALL! All it does is give one Extra Turn to one Monster, that's it, no Stamina Recovery, no Double Damage, not even Damage Boost, not even Precision, NOTHING. His Level 115 Skill, Fumus Corporis is an absolute joke as well, 60 Damage, 3 CD and all it does is SELF NER. Also, skills such as Kiaatu Barata Nectar and Klaatu Verata Niko, which revive an enemy with 1% life, Double Damage (only for Klaatu Verata Niko) and Possession end up not working sometimes since the enemy just ends up recharging and you waste a turn. To sum it up, Necro's an amazing Monster, but he's just so wack, especially Unranked. ' Number 5 - Samael the Fever Scatterer ' Oh hey, another Samael! And certainly not the last, anyways, Fever Scatterer has LIGHT Skills as a DARK Monster, yeah that's pretty much it, he's a Dark Attacker/Supporter with Light Skills, very nice. Anyways, I don't have much to say other than he has good stats, he has Light Skills and his Turn Transfer recovers all Stamina and gives Double Damage (he can use it on himself if you're running Attacker Fever Scatterer *winkwinknudgenudge*). An Attacker Fever Scatterer using Smallpox Epidemy after Samael Soldier can easily wipe most Dark Monsters off the map, the only one I can think of that might survive a hit is Dunn Ra, but she's still getting destroyed rofl, also Helgudin can kiss her ass goodbye (in more ways than one if you know what I mean hehehe) ' Number 4 - Samael the Plague Carrier ' Well, he has worse Power, better Life and better Speed than Fever Scatterer, except Plague Carrier has METAL Skills, Plague Carrier may not be an Attacker but he still has 3498 Power, so Ergotoxicosis is gonna really hurt Monsters such as Wyrmlad (which is literally the only reason why you'd even want to run Ergotoxicosis over his SG4 Skills, Pain Scourge and Death Moratorium). What can I say? I've already covered Samael twice, I ran out of things to talk about lmao. Anyone remember when Necromantic Secrets was a 100% Rezz due to the 50% glitch? Yeah same. Also D E A T H D E L A Y N E W M E T A . ' Number 3 - Helgudin ' Helgudin has Dodge Area, there that's enough explanation, but I'll go more in depth for you people who lack brain cells. She has a 45 Damage AoE that applies DARK Weakness, she also has a 40 Damage DARK AoE that also applies Nightmares and has ONE CD. If you want to hit Dodge Area Monsters yourself, Fjalar and Galar is a 65 Damage Special Skill that also applies Bleed, speaking of Bleed, she has a 35 Damage (Special based) AoE Bleed, which doesn't seem that good at first, but Helgudin has Double Sword, so it's actually very much a viable option. Helgudin also has an AoE Shield Breaker + Self Cotrol Immunity Skill, which is pretty good. ' Number 2 - Dunn Ra ' Dunn Ra has SC: Mega Taunt and the joint-highest Life Stat in the game (alongside Mephisto) at 46446 Life, on top of that she also has Tough (remember when that was a Trait that only the Generals had? Good times...) and the elusive Skills Group 4 (remember when only Nemesis Monsters had SG4? Good times...), speaking of Skills Group 4, other than her Level 105 Skill Curse of the Pharaoh (AoE Nightmares and Curse), she has nothing noteworthy, 55 Damage single Damage Reduction with 1 CD, 45 Damage AoE Bleed with 1 CD (okay 1 CD on that is pretty solid) and a Single 60 Damage + AoE Blind. However, she also has a 0 Stamina Skill called Gates of Giza, which gives her Control Immunity and Mega Taunt, she also has an AoE Guard Down and Shield Blocker with 0 CD, so that's nice. The thing about Dunn Ra is she's kind of a sitting duck (or well, a sitting sphinx) once her Mega Taunt gets removed, she doesn't have any good 0 CD Skills other than Intimidating Roar (the AoE Guard Down + Shield Blocker), though that does no damage, sure her cooldowns aren't big by any means, but if you remove her Mega Taunt and prevent her from setting it up again via Gates of Giza then she really doesn't do much. However, SC: Mega Taunt is still retarded, she still has Tough so if you're not using CDA to prevent her from setting up Mega Taunt with Gates of Giza, good luck, and she still has an AoE Curse, and everyone knows how good Curse is. However, there is one Dark Monster that's better than her. I won't blabber on or make any fucking suspense for this shit, you all know who's number 1 if it's not Dunn Ra it can only be: ' NUMBER 1 - Pierceid ' Okay so, 3575 Speed, SC: True Vision, AoE CDA + Death Cooldown, AoE Possession + Nightmares, AoE Curse, hell, she even has AoE Reverse healing! Oh and also a 50% AoE CDA (True Vision lmao) and a 0 Stamina 0 CD 3-turn Death Cooldown. It's fucking Pierceid, what am I supposed to say? Everyone knows Pierceid is fucking stupid, everyone knows why she's so stupid. The one thing I can say is that time when Pierceid's SC went from True Vision to Nightmares once for a few hours and nobody could understand why, like from night to day SP changed Pierceid's SC then a few hours later within the same day changed it back, idfk my guess is as good as yours. Category:Blog posts